


You Are Fine

by SoLongAndThanksForAllTheFish



Series: When I Meet You Again [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoLongAndThanksForAllTheFish/pseuds/SoLongAndThanksForAllTheFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request by sleeplessin221b and I hope I met your expectations! If you have any opinions, anything you'd like to point out please do comment!</p></blockquote>





	You Are Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeplessin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessin221b/gifts).



John looked at the two twin mugs on the sink. One filled with tea and one empty. The kettle was ready, but he just stood there looking at them. They were two beautiful blue mugs from a set of four that he had bought when Sherlock had finally accepted to retire and move to the cabin in Sussex. John had bought a few new items and the mugs were just a present he gave himself for finally convincing his husband. Now the mugs were there, side by side. John couldn't take his eyes off of them.

“John, are you making that cup of tea or...” Sherlock walked in and fell silent at the sight of John staring at the blue mugs.

“I-” The doctor stopped and looked at Sherlock, his eyes not hiding the terror.

“You were making me a cup as well.” Sherlock said while avoiding eye contact and sitting down.

“No. No, I wasn't. Sherlock, it is becoming scary now.” The detective lay his head in his hands. This argument had been going on for months now, but it wasn't true, John was wrong and he had to accept that he was fine, he was healthy, because he had to be. For Sherlock's sake he had to be. “I was making tea,” John said, his voice almost disappearing and cutting because of the knot in his throat, “and then the kettle was ready and I set the mug on the sink. Beside an already ready cup of tea. Do you understand Sherlock? I forgot I made tea, immediately after I made it, I started again, and if you could just listen to me, I think it is time. The doctors said it would be better for me to go to a care home. You can't baby sit me, Love. I don't want you to.”

“This is bloody ridiculous. You are fine. Everybody forgets things, for fuck sakes John! That doctor was wrong and you are wrong and-” Sherlock groaned and got up of the chair, walking out of the kitchen before finishing his sentence.

John went to the sink and dumped the cup full of tea, washed the mug and put both mugs back in their spot.

 

**

 

When Sherlock came back it was dark and he could tell that John was already in bed. He slid out of his shoes silently and made his way into their bedroom.

His husband was all curled up, like a child, on his usual side of the bed and he could see him breathing, and hear him. John was perfect. There was nothing wrong with John. There couldn't be.

“Are you just going to stare or are you joining me?” The doctor's voice broke the silence.

Sherlock slowly made his way to the bed and sat beside John, touching his hair and his face, his shoulder, looking at all of the wrinkles time had given him and that made him so beautiful. The doctor smiled and put his hand over Sherlock's.

“You idiot.” John said. Sherlock waited while his husband propped himself up and proceeded to fix his wild curls that were going grey, running his warm fingers over the little wrinkles that were just showing beside Sherlock's gorgeous, piercing eyes. When John reached his cheekbones they were wet and the doctor looked up. “Sherlock, will you just consid-” John was cut off abruptly by a soft kiss planted on his lips. His husband started to arrange himself to curl beside him and wrapped his arms around the doctors warm body, burying his face on John's hair. They stayed silent and didn't stress the topic, but John knew Sherlock hadn't accepted anything.

 

**

 

“How are you today?” Sherlock said cautiously staring at John sitting on his chair by the fire.

“I am well. Why do you ask?” The doctor smiled. Sherlock felt a knot in his throat.

“Nothing. I was just checking on you.” He turned on his heels and went into the bedroom closing the door. He could hear John getting up and moving around and then a soft knock on the door startled him.

“Sherlock, have you seen Mary?” The detective sat on the bed and let his head fall into his hands.

If he said the truth he'd be accepting that John was sick, but if he didn't he'd be denying John the proper care he deserved; except that the proper care he needed was Sherlock's. That was all he had ever needed.

“She's out, John.”

“Oh. I will wait for her in the living room then.” He sounded confused. The detective waited until he was sure John couldn't hear him to let his first sob come out of his chest.

 

**

 

“Sherlock? Sherlock!” John called a bit louder and Sherlock cracked his eyes open.

“What? What is it, John?” He was startled.

“What the bloody hell are you doing on my bed?”

 

**

 

“Love?” John called from the kitchen.

“Yes, John?” Sherlock replied cautiously.

“I was thinking, maybe we could go out tonight, we could have dinner with Greg. Haven't seen him and Molly in so long! Their son is going to school and we are getting old and we ought to spend time together.” The detective smiled.

“I guess I could spend one night in their company without plucking my eyes out with a fork.” Sherlock said hugging John from behind in their kitchen. The doctor always smelled like Earl Grey and shampoo and John. Sherlock loved it.

“I thought that I might call Harriet today too. I miss her, isn't that weird? I just do and I feel like I should call her.” Sherlock froze. “What?” John asked alarmed.

The detective buried his head on John's shoulder and squeezed his husband as much as he could without hurting him. “Harriet died three months ago, Love.”

“Oh.”

 

**

 

The day John went to the care home, he was in one of his lapses of conscience, he knew exactly what was happening and why.

Sherlock didn't say a word when they entered the room, some nurses carrying a few boxes so that they could put their personal belongings around. After a big fight that Sherlock won, they decided that they would share the room in the care home, it was possible and the doctors supported Sherlock being around.

“Hey.” John said squeezing Sherlock's hand after the nurses left, “I want you to know, now, that I am here, I mean, completely here, that I appreciate all that you are doing. I can't explain what it means to me.”

Sherlock squeezed John's hand back and moved towards a box.

 

**

 

“I wonder if it is going to rain again today.” John said to Helena. She was his favourite nurse and he absolutely loved her company.

“I think so.” She said smiling. “Oh! Look who's here!” She said happily. Helena lived for John and Sherlock, she loved all of the days when John remembered Sherlock, when they spent the afternoon talking about old cases and holding hands, she loved to see how Sherlock glowed every time he could soak in the John he knew and was used to. She also cried alone in the bathroom when John offered his hand to Sherlock and introduced himself.

“Sherlock!” John said excited.

The detective came in with a wrapped present, he was visibly nervous. He never knew when he was John's old friend, his husband or just a stranger. At least John knew him today.

“Hello, John. Helena.” Helena left the room at her queue.

“How are you?” John said in a loving way looking up to Sherlock from his chair.

“I am fine, I brought you something.” Sherlock handed him the package. It was a small wrapped box.

“Thank you, what is the occasion?” Sherlock cringed.

“Just open it.”

John unwrapped the gift way too slow and Sherlock felt like rolling his eyes so many times he lost count, but then the little box was visible and John opened it to find two old, well worn wedding bands.

_Sherlock Holmes_ was written on the inside of one and the other one said  _John Watson_ both had a date that John had to squint to see.  _07/19/2015_ . 

“What is this?” John said shaking a little holding the box.

“John. Thee is something I want to say, I meant to say always and I never have-” 

“Yes.” John cut him off. “I know.” he smiled, “I will need to solve things on my end though. Mary is pregnant Sherlock, but once I am out of the hospital I will tell her. Yes.” He got up and hugged Sherlock, kissed his lips softly and put the wedding band on. He didn't seem to mind or notice that there was already a date on the rings. That didn't hit him.

 

**

 

“Why do you not wear the wedding band?” Helena asked while she stood beside Sherlock, they were both watching John sleep and the detective had carefully removed the ring from John's finger.

“It started to confuse him to often. Sometimes he didn't remember Mary or me, so it made no sense to him, it startled him.” Sherlock said holding John's hand a little bit longer than necessary.

“Oh, Sherlock, I am so sor-” Sherlock cut her off putting one hand up.

“Don't be. I give it back every year on our anniversary, and, even though I don't think I'll always be so lucky, he has said yes every year. Sometimes he thinks he is married to her, sometimes he knows it is our anniversary and sometimes he is my flatmate, but he always said yes to me.”

Helena looked away to hide her tears. She didn't mean to ask, but she needed to know and as a professional, she needed to inform him of the truth, she needed him to be prepared for the sour parts as well. “I don't mean to be... you know what the previsions are right?”

“He will forget me soon enough, he will go deeper and deeper in his own mind until I can't reach him, he won't remember a thing. Yes.”

“I just hope you know that he loves you. He loves you so much.” Helena tried, looking at Sherlock with pleading eyes.

“Helena, I hate when you look at me with those pitiful eyes. Ask the questions you want to ask, you want to know what will I do when he no longer recognizes who I am.” He said looking at her sharply, but keeping his voice down for the sake of John's sleep. “I will meet him again, and again.” He said and with a nod turned to go to his own room. Waiting anxiously for the next day when he got to see John and be whomever John needed him to be. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by sleeplessin221b and I hope I met your expectations! If you have any opinions, anything you'd like to point out please do comment!


End file.
